(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vibration noise reduction systems and more particularly to a vibration isolation mount for reducing low frequency structureborne vibration noise.
(2) Statement of Prior Art
Vibration noise resulting from the mechanical instability of a dynamical structure is very detrimental to monitoring of the electrical signals for operation of the structure. Such a noise exhibits itself in the form of low frequency vibration which will mask the real electrical signals and make the detection thereof difficult. Another problem posed by the structureborne vibration noise in the case of electrical motors for fans or the like in a moving body is that such a noise adds low frequency vibrations to the signatures of the moving body and thus makes detection thereof easy. Various methods have been adapted to solve the structureborne low frequency vibration noise problem, but there is still a need for a relatively simple and effective solution